Diabolic Glow
by KimitoHase
Summary: Han pasado 16 años desde los acontecimientos de la Luna. Al parecer, en Regnant ha vuelto a florecer la paz, o eso parece. Ehud, hija del gran heroe Alto, vivirá unas indeseables experiencias que harán de su vida un constante trauma.


Es como si se hubiera vuelto una tendencia…

Las cosas dieron, de repente, un cambio brusco. Nadie sabía el por qué, ni el cómo de esta extraña situación. Lo único que poseemos todavía, son nuestros dulces recuerdos de una hermosa vida predecible. Podría ser triste, es más, sin quererlo casi todo el mundo posee un corazón afligido por el sentimiento de haberse engañado a sí mismos. Pero supongamos, que la ansiada verdad que tan aclamada fue en su momento, por fin se logra apreciar ante los ojos de sus buscadores. Sin duda estaríamos felices por completar nuestro objetivo. Aunque posteriormente de esa vana alegría, deseáramos dar marcha atrás y prometerse que aquella verdad nunca llegó a nosotros y que jamás lograría alcanzarnos.

Por muy enrevesado que los ponga, no hay otra forma de explicar una las fases más importantes del error humano. Tal vez, al final la destrucción de la humanidad fue lo que todos deseábamos. No sería de extrañar que me condenaran por estas palabras; seguramente me ajusticien atravesándome algún tipo de espada oxidada a través de mi empobrecido pecho. Pero, quizá sea eso una salida más factible a este incesante dolor que me está matando por cada segundo que pasa.

Lo siento padre…, pero lamentablemente nunca fuiste el héroe de nada.

…

Pasaron 16 años desde que los Caballeros Armonizados restauraron la paz. La destrucción de la Madre Qualia supuso el comienzo de una nueva vida llena de prosperidad y sin preocupaciones. Todos honran y seguirán honrando al héroe Alto, Compositor y líder de su grupo de brujas.

Con la restauración total de la capital real de Lambert y la ampliación de las viviendas por el norte, la población volvió a incrementarse a pesar de las grandes tasas de muertes sufridas por el atentado de los temidos ángeles. Además de la capital, sitios como Kashmistan y Fahrenheit recibieron también una buena cantidad de ciudadanos. Sin importarles el clima caluroso o frío, la gente intentó no dejar ni un sitio de Regnant vacío.

El mundo entero no volvió a tener a un monarca hasta el momento, después de la muerte de la reina Anastasia, ningún otro ser se sentó en tal pulido trono. No habías más descendientes reales que ocuparan su sitio, pero a pesar de eso, el regente Elmar asumió el mando acompañado de una serie de leales consejeros. Aún se tiene en duda si es factible encontrar un nuevo monarca. Por el momento lo dejaron estar.

…

El olor a carne asada era normal en cada mañana. Con solo sentir ese delicioso aroma no tenía motivos por los que seguir durmiendo, mis tripas crujían y pedían con ahínco que las alimentara. Los rayos del sol penetraban por la ventana e iban dirección a mi adormilado rostro. Me resultó raro que aquello pasara, ya que anoche cerré las cortinas…, tal vez la culpable fuera mi madre, que siempre que duermo viene a mi habitación a incordiar de algún modo. Pues me levanté de un impulso y puse mis descalzos pies en el frio suelo de madera. Me dio un desagradable escalofrío debido a ello.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de tela que utilizaba como pijama, era azul con lindos bordados de flores silvestres. Sin perder más tiempo abrí la puerta y bajé por las escaleras. Nada más estar en la planta baja, se empezó a oír a la perfección las voces de los clientes que venían a nuestro restaurante familiar. Sin ser vista por ellos, fui directo a la cocina.

La única cosa que tenía en mente era el depósito de alimentos. Había una pequeña bodega de madera que almacena todo tipo de verduras y frutas. Como era usual, iría a coger un par de manzanas y de paso un vaso de leche. Pero sin siquiera abrir la puertita que protegía dicha comida, una voz poco agradable y conocida se hizo presente.

– ¿No sabes decir "buenos días"? – preguntó a mis espaldas.

Yo estando algo alterada por sus constantes regaños, di media vuelta y la miré de manera desafiante. Ahí estaba ella, mi elegante y llamativa madre; una mujer joven muy querida por los ciudadanos de Lambert y del mundo entero debido a sus grandes hazañas pasadas. Era un poco más alta que yo, delgada y con poco pecho, además tenía un largo y sedoso pelo blanco recogido en una cola de caballo.

– Oh…, buenos días Hilda. – respondí sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. – voy a desayunar, así que si me permites…

– Te he dicho varias veces que no me llames así…

– ¿Acaso ese no es tu nombre?

– ¡Sí! Pero soy tu madre, lo normal es que me llames "mamá" – sus serios ojos amarillos se abrieron como platos.

– Llamarte "mamá" supondría seguir los típicos patrones establecidos por una sociedad ya marcada. No pienso seguir la tendencia… – me volví a dirigir al depósito de alimentos, esta vez lo abrí y empecé a sacar lo que necesitaba. – por cierto, hay que comprar naranjas…, nunca hay naranjas…, ¿tienes algo en contra de las naranjas?

– Uf, ¿tienes que ser así todos los días? En fin, si quieres naranjas, ve a comprarlas tu misma; el negocio no las necesita esta temporada.

– Dime, si hubiera una balanza súper grande en este momento; y en una de las partes estuviera yo, y en la otra el restaurante, ¿cuál crees que pesaría más?

– Mira hija, no estoy de humor para tus preguntas con trampa. Termina de desayunar y ayúdame en el restaurante. – Ordenó Hilda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Lilina ya está fuera atendiendo a los clientes.

– ¿A-ayudarte…? pero sí es domingo, este es un día sagrado donde no se hace nada.

– Mucha gente piensa eso de este día… – al decir eso, se fue hacia la encimera donde tenía almacenada los tipos de carne que iba cortando y metiendo a la olla. – en otras palabras, estás siguiendo la tendencia.

– ¡Jamás! – respondí automáticamente levantando levemente la voz. – maldición…

Cerca de la entrada sur de la capital, en una calle poco abarrotada de gente había un pequeño pero reconfortante restaurante familiar cuyo nombre era _Tiempo de Armonización_ , en el letrero, la palabra _Tiempo_ destacaba de las demás al estar escrita con un color diferente. El establecimiento pertenecía a la amargada bruja Hilda y a su esposo, el aclamado héroe de Regnant, Alto; o sea, mi querido padre.

Era domingo, mucha gente se queda en sus casas para poder descansar de una larga semana de trabajo, otros que bebieron mucho alcohol la noche anterior y se les imposible el poder ponerse de pie. Pero había un grupo numeroso donde las familias decidían salir de sus hogares para ir a desayunar en un buen ambigú o comedor.

Como soy la única hija de los dueños, se me es menester apoyar en el negocio. Mi función no era la cocina, sino la de ser una aburrida camarera que tomara nota de los pedidos. Hasta tenía mi propia libretita personalizada donde apuntaba las ordenes de la gente. Pero no solo eso, también era imperante llevar el uniforme correspondiente. Lo de llevarlo no me resultaba problemático, es decir, era un elegante atuendo que se asemejaba al ropaje que llevan los mayordomos de las familias ricas: un chaleco negro con una camisa blanca debajo, unos pantalones oscuros apretados (muy apretados), unos zapatos lustrosos color azabache y, por último, pero no menos importante, la dichosa pajarita.

Después de tomarme mi tiempo en terminar mi comida mañanera mientras observaba por la ventana el denso cielo celeste, subí de nuevo a mi habitación para ponerme la ropa correspondiente. Como era natural en mí, tardé en hacerlo ya que con eso podría reducir, aunque sea un poco, mis horas de trabajo. Bajé ya preparada mientras me acomodaba las mangas; Hilda seguía en la cocina, y de reojo me mandaba miradas furtivas para que empezara de una santa vez. Con el fin de molestarla le di un fugaz saludo con la palma de la mano antes de entrar al comedor.

Pues comencé con mi rutina diaria, fui hacia el mostrador para coger mi libretita. Me costó encontrarla ya que estaba escondida entre tantos papeles de publicidad o de ofertas patrocinadas por Ewan Inc. Al final logré hallarla.

Antes que nada, di un breve repaso a las clientes. En una de las esquinas estaban sentados tres hombres fornidos, bebían unos tragos a pesar de ser tan temprano; por otro lado, en las mesas de cinco asientos estaban las peculiares familias numerosas compuestas por dos padres y sus tres niños con un año de diferencia cada uno. Y por último los ancianos, ellos se tomaban su tiempo a pesar de solo ordenar un café con un par de tostadas de mermelada o mantequilla. El ambiente se presentaba tranquilo, como de costumbre. Aunque aún me seguía preguntando por qué hay tan poca gente, los propietarios de este sitio eran súper famosos, y a pesar de eso…

– ¡Ehud! – exclamó alguien de repente.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Ehud. Un apelativo de origen incierto, y muy gracioso de hecho.

– ¡Ah! – una chica de cabello rubio se puso delante de mí, se apoyaba en el borde del mostrador mientras apretaba inconscientemente sus enormes pechos. – L-Lilina, no me des esos sustos. Vaya, se me cayó mi libreta por tu culpa.

– Oh perdón, yo lo reco… ¡Ay! – al igual que yo, también quiso recoger mi libretita, pero al final terminamos por golpearnos las cabezas la una con la otra.

– ¡Serás tonta! ¡No necesito tu ayuda para estas cosas! – le reclamé mientras me sobaba la parte afectada de mi cráneo. – se nota que en tu cabeza solo hay piedras, menudo golpe he recibido.

– L-lo siento Ehud… – se disculpó tímidamente con esa voz tan chillona que tenía. – ¿te cuento algo? Hoy vino a primera hora de la mañana la directora Sistine.

– ¿Eh? ¿enserio? – pregunté dubitativa. Le presté más atención al oír "Sistine" de su boca. – y… ¿a qué se debió su visita?

– ¿No es obvio? Vino a tomar un buen desayuno. – respondió con una terrible sonrisa en su rostro. – además, la señora Hilda la atendió personalmente, ¡estuvieron unos minutos charlando entre las dos!

– Me está dando mala espina…, de todos modos ¿no fuiste capaz de escuchar su conversación? – la miré con ojos irritados mientras que ella se iba alejando gradualmente de mí.

– P-pues claro que no, ¿cómo crees? Ja, ja, ja… – se notaba a ciencia cierta que estaba mintiendo. – ¡oh! Han llegado nuevos clientes, tengo que atender…

– Lilina, déjamelo a mí. – Con mi libretita en la mano fui hacia los nuevos clientes, pero antes me detuve muy cerca de mi compañera. – Demos un paseo cuando acabe mi turno, hay muchas cosas de las que hablar.

– Hum… – ella se lo pensó unos pocos segundos; al final terminó por aceptar. – b-bueno vale…

No mentiría al decir que me encantaban las expresiones de inseguridad que ponía Lilina al estar nerviosa, ver su dulce rostro volviéndose un tanto agrietado me provocaba un desagradable placer. Mientras ella volvía en sí e iba a preguntar a los clientes como estaba la comida, yo me dirigía a recibir a las nuevas personas que entraron al local.

– Bienvenidos… – dije sin poner mucha gana. Era un hombre y una niña pequeña, al parecer padre e hija. – ¿mesa para dos?

– Sí, por favor. – respondió con una voz ronca, propia de los hombres que residían por esta zona.

Les guie y tomé nota de sus pedidos: una taza de café caliente y una taza de leche templada, también un pequeño trozo de carne de cordero con pan de acompañamiento. Me pareció muy fuera de la común que se comieran eso por la mañana, pero a su vez lo vi genial, en ese momento solo pude pensar que esos dos estaban fuera de la tendencia. No dudé en sonreír.

Con el pedido apuntado en mi libretita me dirigí a la cocina. Pero nada más abrir la puerta vi a un sujeto entrar por la entrada trasera que daba acceso al callejón. Me sobresalté ya que la enorme bolsa que sostenía con el hombro le tapaba totalmente la cara y se me hizo imposible reconocerlo. Hasta que Hilda apareció detrás de mí y le ayudó a dejar ese bulto en el suelo. En ese instante pude ver a mi padre, tan tosco como de costumbre; se sacudía las manos simbolizando la finalización de un gran esfuerzo físico.

– Dichosos jabalíes, son tan intrépidos cuando se dan cuenta que alguien les está dando caza. – comentó mientras iba al lavado de la cocina y llenaba un vaso con agua. – pero no fueron rival para mí, ¡logré capturar a dos!

– Me alegro, Alto… – Hilda lo felicitó, a su vez le acariciaba su mejilla derecha. – con esta carne nos dará para dos días más.

La afición de mi padre, ir de caza. Cuando era pequeña siempre me contaba sus anécdotas de cuando iba al bosque a matar a los pobres animalillos, pues en ese entonces yo me emocionaba al oírle y le pedía que me llevara con él la próxima vez. Lamentablemente esa "próxima vez" nunca llegó, ¿las razones? Quizá me veía como una delicada niñita, que lo era; pero es mejor ir aprendiendo cuando se tiene una corta edad independientemente de la condición física que se posea. Resoplé a más no poder y me acerqué a las personas que me trajeron a este mundo lleno de predilecciones.

– Oye Hilda, tengo una orden. – rompí una página de la libretita y se lo entregué. – quiero que hagas una buena carne para esa gente, me han caído bien.

– ¿Qué te han caído bien…? Oh… ¿un trozo de carne por la mañana? Menudas dietas tienen algunos. – Comento sin dejar de ver el papel con la orden que le di.

– Será mejor que no hables de dietas, ¿te has fijado en la tuya? Con lo que comes en el almuerzo no me sorprende los kilitos que has ganado… – fue entonces cuando vi un fugaz movimiento de mano cayendo sobre mí, sí, el puño de aquella bruja chocó contra mi frágil cabeza. – ¡Ay…! ¿Qué sucede contigo?

– ¡Si vuelves a faltarme el respeto, te daré otro! – levantó la voz sin importarle la clientela.

– Tranquilizaos chicas… todos los días estáis igual, ¿no os cansáis?

Sin duda mi padre era la representación de la paz. Siempre se mantuvo imparcial cuando Hilda y yo discutíamos, su forma de tranquilizarnos era con halagos; me gustaría creer que ese método nunca tuviera efecto, pero es más alentador de lo que parece. Me siento muy viva cuando lo tengo a él de mi lado, no sabría explicarlo correctamente, quizá sea una extraña conexión padre-hija que me impide no quererlo (tampoco es que quiero dejar de hacerlo) de todos modos, desde que cumplí once años no volví a ser tan expresiva con mis sentimientos, todo ello formaba parte de la tendencia, y eso me repugnaba.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabello, adoraba esa sensación, aunque me mantuve firme sin intentar mostrar ningún signo de paz, mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

– Estás roja, hija, ¿tienes fiebre? – preguntó amablemente.

– ¡¿Eh?! C-claro que no… – aparté mi rostro para impedir que me siguiera mirando. – oye, papá…

– ¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Qué necesidad hay de ir a cazar? ¿La materia prima que nos envía la empresa del señor Ewan no es suficiente para no quedarnos sin suministros durante un mes? – era una pregunta pertinentemente importante.

– Ja, ja, ja. – ríe de repente. – simplemente me gusta cazar, adoro la libertar de salir y conseguir con mis propias manos una buena presa. Además, la carne que envía Ewan no es tan buena como él decía que era…

– Supongo que comparto ese sentimiento… – susurré sin ser totalmente oída.

Él llevaba su espada "Anastasia" a su espalda sujetada por una faja de cuero que le rodeaba el pecho. Dicho acero tiene el nombre de la fallecida reina de Regnant, que según los libros de historia fue asesinada por su más leal caballero, el comandante Klaus. Por suerte, mi padre y su equipo logró detenerlo y acabar con su vida. Me gustaría haber vivido esa hazaña, no me puedo imaginar las clases de aventuras por las que han pasado. Incluso había una chica que tenía mi edad y era capaz de manejar el arco, si mal no recuerdo, se trataba de la bruja del viento.

– Ehud…, deja de estar tan embobada y atiende a los clientes. – la voz de Hilda hizo que volviera en sí, sin darme cuenta anduve por las nubes. – en un rato tendré este pedido listo…

– Iré a seguir con mi deber no remunerado… – ante de volver al comedor, giré la cabeza y vi a mi padre sacando la carne de la bolsa. – papá… podrías ir a descansar después, supongo que es muy cansado el ir cazar.

– Sí, gracias por preocuparte, Ehud. – dijo suavemente con una enorme sonrisa.

Siempre estaré pendiente de mi padre sin importar el qué. Aunque él crea que nuestra relación se está enfriando por cada año que pasa, yo jamás dejaré de quererlo. Son palabras dulces que rara vez salen de mi boca, y es mejor así. Ya me he ganado una personalidad fija y así debe quedar impune.

…

– Frío… mucho frío… – comenté muy abrumada. – está tardando demasiado.

Me hallaba apoyada en la entrada del callejón junto al negocio. Esperaba a que Lilina terminara de limpiar algunas de las mesas; yo debería de estar ayudándola, pero como Hilda se había ido al centro de ventas, decidí escaquearme.

A menudo pienso que en los días despejados de invierno era donde más frío hacía, no me interesaba saber por qué tampoco, pero aquello provocaba que mi gusto por la nubosidad aumentara. Sí, en verdad caería bien que lloviera más a menudo, extrañaba el olor de lluvia y el sentimiento de sentir el agua fresquita cayendo encima de mí.

Seguía llevando puesto mi uniforme de camarera, era porque tal vez debiera ayudar en el horario de la tarde. Mi chaqueta de cuero marrón que me regalo mi tía Lissette me ayudaba a estar aún más calentita, pero no lo suficiente para caminar sin tener que quejarme de lo helados que se estaban poniendo mis pies y manos.

Resoplé descaradamente y apreté aún más el tope de mis bolsillos. Tenía algunas cosas de las que hablar con Lilina, temas que me han ido inquietando estos días y al parecer, ella sabe de qué se tratan. Si me las oculta, es porque pueden ser cuestiones importantes; necesitaré que me cuente todo lo que sabe o de lo contrario…, podría suceder un acontecimiento que no deseo.

"tilín, tilín"

Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron al abrirse. Lilina salía mientras se abrochaba los botones de su jersey. Tan despistada como de costumbre miraba de un lado a otro, talvez intentara buscarme o quizá pensar que ruta coger para ir en mi búsqueda. Me temía que se fuera sin que sepa que estaba cerca suya, así que me acerqué a ella sigilosamente.

– Hey. – le di una palmadita en el hombro.

– ¡Ah…! ¿E-Ehud? ¿de dónde has salido? – preguntó alterada.

– No importa. Venga, sígueme.

– V-vale…

Pasado los minutos, nos alejamos del restaurante. Mientras caminábamos por las calles de Lambert, notaba como el típico ambiente alegre se iba incrementado cada vez que nos acercábamos al centro de la gran ciudad. Si elevaba la cabeza unos cuantos grados, se observaba perfectamente el majestuoso castillo que parecía estar hecho de oro. No lo recordaba tan inmenso; la última vez que fui fue hace cinco años para registrarme como estudiante de la escuela Kiefer, una institución encargada de la enseñanza de lucha y magia. Después no volví a poner un pie ahí.

– Oh… cuanta gente, todos parecen muy animados. – Lilina miraba con total alegría a su alrededor. – además huele muy bien… el rico olor a leña…

– La verdad es que sí… – casi me quedaba hipnotizada por la fragancia, pero recordé lo que tenía en mente. – oye… ¿me estás ocultando algo?

– Umm, ¿quién iba a decir que, con tanta gente, alguien podría llegar a relajarse?

– ¿me estás escuchando? – ella seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, así que decidí peñasquearla en el brazo.

– ¡Ay! ¡me dolió! – se quejaba mientras se sobaba la parte afectada. – ¿a qué ha venido eso?

– Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ¿me estás ocultando algo que yo no sepa? – puse una voz seria, además la intenté mirar de manera amenazante. – en primer lugar, me gustaría saber el tema de conversación entre Hilda y la vieja de Sistine.

– ¡Ehud! No puedes faltarle el respeto a la directora… bueno, es típico de ti.

– ¿Entonces?

– Hum…

Lilina era una chica de mi misma edad, también podría considerarla mi… mejor amiga. La relación que tiene conmigo es muy estrecha como dispar. Mis padres decidieron cuidarla cuando la encontraron vagando cerca del bosque del pueblo de Mithra; una pequeña niña de cinco años, tan descarriada a una corta edad, andaba sin rumbo por el peligroso follaje de aquella población. Todos quedaron impresionados con su belleza; era rubia, delgada, con una piel suave y blanca como el queso de una vaca moribunda. Casi como hermanas, fuimos criándonos juntas hasta el presente. Me gustaría saber más de su pasado…, aunque ya lo diéramos por perdido. Actualmente vivimos en nuestro restaurante/hogar de la entrada sur.

Quería escuchar las respuestas salir de su boca, esperaba con ansias que abriera esos finos labios que tenía y me contara lo que deseo saber. Pero me mantuvo esperando un buen tiempo mientras avanzábamos y esquivábamos a las personas que caminaban por el sentido contrario. Algunos chocaban contra mí, y claro, al tener un cuerpo pequeño, me tambaleaba por cualquier impulso involuntario que recibía. Sin darme cuenta, me cogía de la chaqueta de Lilina. Un acto muy vergonzoso de mi parte…

– Si me prometes algo, te lo contaré. – dijo sin apartar la mirada de frente.

– ¿Prometerte el que? – pregunté extrañada.

– Que no harás alguna cosa indebida. – Lilina de pronto habló con un tono de voz estricto. – siempre intentas arreglar las cosas cuando algún problema se presenta… ¡pero al final todo se empeora!

– ¿D-de que estás hablando, tonta? Todo lo que hago, al final, resulta fructífero, sino pregúntale a mi padre. – me indigné ante tal comentario; pero después de pensarlo mejor, algunas cosas no salen como yo las tenía prevista. Suspiré y respondí ante la petición. – pues te prometo que no haré… nada malo.

– ¿Enserio? – asentí exageradamente un par de veces. – entonces…, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

Con esa pregunta retórica que hizo al final, me empezó a dar muy mala espina. De todas maneras, estoy preparada para cualquier adversidad.


End file.
